Back to Magic
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: Charlie Swan, had gone to school in the magicking world in America, 'Selma School for Magic'. When he got out of school, and returned home to Forks, he met his wife Renee, and made the decision not to use his magic, since it had made her a little nervous when he told her, and showed her. He had even held a job as an Aurora, but quit that job to give his wife, and daughter, as norma
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like this fiction, I started it a while ago, and am just now posting it here. There aren't enough Hermione/ Charlie fictions, so I thought I should write one. I hope you like this first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Back to Magic**

Charlie Swan, had gone to school in the magicking world in America, 'Selma School for Magic'. When he got out of school, and returned home to Forks, he met his wife Renee, and made the decision not to use his magic, since it had made her a little nervous when he told her, and showed her. He had even held a job as an Aurora, but quit that job to give his wife, and daughter, as normal of a life as possible. That was when he got the job, working for the police department, later becoming the Chief. He never thought about using his magic, even after his wife left him, and didn't tell his daughter, even after she married into a family of vampires.

Now here he was, talking with Billy, as they sat on the porch, overlooking the reservation. His friend was the only one who knew about him being a wizard, and that was just because he had some family in the UK, who had been of a magic line. "How is Jacob doing?"

"He's doing really well, he's building a home for him, and Nessie, for when they get married. I still can't believe we'll really be related, just in a few months," Billy grinned, as his friend sighed, "So what really brings you here, Charlie?"

Charlie sighed, as he rubbed his hands over his face, "I have a new neighbor." He glanced at his friend, who looked confused, "She's a witch, I can feel the magic around her house, and I feel this pull to her."

"A pull?" Billy asked, looking at his friends flustered face, "What do you mean?"

"It rarely happens, but sometimes our magic, can attract another." Charlie rubbed his face, as he closed his eyes.

Billy grinned, "Is she married?"

"No."

"What's the problem?"

"She's twenty," Charlie answered, leaning back against his chair.

"Oh," Billy patted his friends back, "What's wrong with that?" He winked suggestively, "You should go out, it's been a long time since-"

"Billy she's twenty, what would she see in me?" Charlie asked.

Billy decided to gain a little more information, "So why would a witch come here?"

"She said she came here, to get a change of scenery," Charlie answered, as he stood to his feet, "Well it was nice seeing you again Billy." He walked to his cruiser, waving as he pulled away. He loved coming to the reservation, he was always able to clear his head.

 **(line breaks here)**

Charlie pulled into his driveway, just as his neighbor was walking away from his porch, "Hey, Miss Granger," he started hurrying out of his car, and making his way to her, noticing a casserole dish in her hand, "Did you need something?"

A pretty blush appeared on her face, as she looked up at him, "You told me to call you, Charlie, when we first met, so please just call me, Hermione," she looked towards him, and smiled, "I made some Shepherds Pie, but I could never finish it all myself. I thought you might want to fix yourself a plate, and save me from a weeks worth of left overs," she smiled at him. "Unless-"

"Only if you'll join me, Hermione, kinda tired of eating alone," He was already leading her up the walkway, and inviting her into his home, "I might-"

"So you're a wizard," She asked bluntly, as they entered the kitchen, then noticed his puzzled expression, "I could feel the magic when your around, and so I did research on you, and found out you were a wizard." She turned his oven on, and placed the dish inside it, "It needs to warm for a little bit, I been debating going to your house for the last two hours, so the dish got cold. You pulled up to your house, at my third attempt at coming to knock," she blushed again, as she stood in the center of the kitchen, "Your kitchen is so much nicer than mine, I need to look for a book shelf, or two for some new books I had sent over from England."

Charlie realizing they were still standing, he gestured to the small dining table, and then pulled a chair for her, "So how long have you known, that I was a wizard?"

"About two weeks," She really did have a pretty blush, her curls went everywhere, her eyes reminded him of caramel, and she had an amazing body. She caught him staring, and quickly looked down, "So why did you turn your wand in?"

"I didn't turn it in, just locked it in my gun safe, when I married my ex. When I showed her I was a wizard, she threatened to leave me, so I just stopped using magic. Even was an Aurora, right out of school," He laughed at her surprised face, as he leaned back against his chair, "Why do you think I make such a great Chief."

"I worked for the 'Department of Magical Beings', actually was brought here just for a two month job, checking on the Vampire Coven, and Shape-Shifters, but decided to stay a little longer. I felt the pull of magic, from the first day I met you in your police station, when you helped me after I got lost. I needed a change of scenery, after I lost my late husband." She stood as the ovens timer went off, and removed the dish, with a wave of her wrist. It settled itself in the center of the table, "Surprised you haven't asked about my late husband."

"I didn't want to pry, I thought it would be hard on you," He answered honestly, "Can't imagine what that must have felt like."

"He was an Aurora, and went to collect the last of the rogue Death Eaters, one of whom sent a killing curse at him. He had left his family, who were also Death Eaters, so he could work for the light side," She moved around his kitchen, like she's been doing so for years, as she collected plates, and utensils, "I have some fire whiskey in my bag, care for a glass?"

"I haven't had that for years," He answered with a grin, as he watched her fix two plates, and laughed when she realized what she was doing, "I feel like a bad host, I should be serving you, not you, me."

She reached into her beaded bag, and pulled the bottle out, smiling as her dinner companion poured them two cups. "Thanks, Charlie."

"I could get in trouble for giving you alcohol, since you're only twenty, but since you're of age in Europe, then I won't rat you out." He teased, as he took a sip from his cup, "Forgot how strong this stuff was."

"So do you enjoy being, Chief?" The brunette asked, sipping her own cup. "Were your parents from the magic world, or were you muggle born?"

"Both parents were pure blood, they still live in the magic world, but we're not as racist as the other countries could be with none pure blood families. My parents loved my ex wife, just because I had loved her," Charlie took a bite of the pie, and groaned involuntarily, "This is really good, never had Shepherds Pie."

"My adoptive mother, she is the best cook I know, it's her recipe. I like to cook some of her dishes, just so I could feel at home," Hermione wiped a stray tear, as it escaped, then smiled when she noticed Charlies concerned eyes on her, "Sorry, suppose I am still a little home sick. So what did you think, when you learned the Cullen's, were vampires?"

I knew from the first time I met them, about fifteen years ago, like I said before, America doesn't care who you love, as long as they are of the human persuasion. Now if my daughter married a Centaur, or house elf, that would just be against nature itself. She fell in love with a vampire, and she still thinks I only suspect what he is, think it's better that way." Charlie took the dishes to the sink, and rejoined her at the table, "So are you working for the America Ministry, or are you going to try something different."

"I actually bought an old building in 'Star Alley', and plan to make a bookstore," She stared out the window, and smiled as she watched a deer at the edge of the woods, reminding her of her friend, "Have you been there recently?"

"Haven't really been there since before I married Renee, but my parents own a Potion Shop, and there Manor, is in 'Spellbine'." He pointed to a picture on the fridge, of an elderly couple, holding a little girl smiling, "They always came here, and never let on who they were, because they didn't want Bella, to know about magic, since Renee, didn't want her to know about magic. She was actually relieved, when Belle, ended up with no magic."

"My husband hated wearing muggle clothes, but he knew how much it meant to me, for him to go visit my parents in the muggle world. So he bared it for our mini stays, and threw the clothes away, as soon as we returned back home." She wiped a tear, as she pulled out a picture of a blonde, who had his hair slicked back, "I learned later on, that he sent the clothes to my parents, so they would be able to donate them to a needy family. He never told me he was doing that."

"How long has it been?"Charlie asked, reaching for her hand, and squeezing it.

"It's been three years," She answered, rubbing her absent ring finger. "We eloped had the minister of magic marry us, since in the wizarding world seventeen was considered an adult, and we already had gone through so much together. Plus there as talk of a marriage law going around, and neither of us wanted to be paired with-" Her eyes finally locked with his, and weren't able to look away, as a blush took over her face again, "Charlie, would you like to go see my shop, I have the key with me. I need to measure what size shelves I need."

"Let me grab my wand," He answered, not wanting the night to end, he hurried to his bedroom where his wand was located. He stared at the wand in his hands, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips, as he felt his wand once again becoming a part of him, "Hello old friend. He looked in the mirror, and groaned when he realized he was still wearing his uniform, and quickly grabbed a pair of jeans with a plaid shirt, along with his old robes where he could slip his wand. He ran down the stairs, and smiled when he noticed her place her wand in her own sleeve, as she stood by the door, "Never thought I would step back into the magic world again."

She smiled as she looked at him, wearing his muggle clothes, with large dragon skin robe, "How were you able to keep that hidden?"

"I actually placed all my magic belonging in my gun safe, so I didn't have to worry about others seeing it, since no one ever knew the code," He looked towards his fire place, and grinned at the witch beside him, "I am actually still connected to the floo, believe it or not."

She giggled as he went to one of the cupboards, and pulled out a large can of tobacco powder, carrying it to her, "tobacco?"

"I knew Renee wouldn't come near this, since she hated the thought of me chewing tobacco," He set the can on the mantle, after allowing her to grab a handful of flew powder, before he did the same, "Ladies first."

(Another Break Line)

Charlie looked around the street, as witches, wizards, and even a couple goblins, walked from shop to shop. That was one of the things he liked when he was younger, being able to walk down the street, and watch the other people go about there business. "So where is your shop at?"

Hermione lead him towards the end of the street, stopping right next to the closed potions shop, and unlocking the next door, "This is the book store?" She held the door open as Charlie, entered before she shut the door behind him.

"Have you been to the potions store next door, if you have than you met my parents, they're the one's who run things," He informed, looking around the place, than noticing a portrait behind the counter, of her with her late husband. Her late husband was holding a sign, called 'The Lion 'N' Serpent Bookshop'."

She smiled as she looked at the picture, as she stood beside her companion, "We were going to open a bookstore together, and made each other a promise that if something happened to one of us, than we would quit whatever we were doing to start the store."

"He seemed like a wonderful man," Charlie commented, looking around the store, noticing how there were at least four floors full with shelves of books. He whistled as he took everything in, "This is a lot of books, who do you get your supply from? Must cost a lot ordering multiple books."

"Money is not an issue for me, and I only need the original publishing in my shop, that way I could duplicate it upon request." She noticed the curiosity in her companions face, and smiled at him, "As long as you have an original of an item, it could be duplicated to be exactly the same, when it comes to parchments, quills, books, and scrolls. If you duplicate a copy, than it will not have the writing on the inside, or any text at all. I usually do those, for those who wish to keep a journal, or want to write there own stories."

"I didn't know that was possible, I should probably purchase some spell books, and refresh my mind," Charlie commented, as he looked at some other photos.

"You wont find the spell I use, because I made it on my own, no one else knows it," She walked up to the third floor, and began pulling different books from the shelve, than used her wand to level the small stack to the wizard, "You could have these spell books, if you want to refresh on your wand work."

He reached into his coat, and pulled out his wallet, getting ready to pay, "I only have American currency, so-"

"You don't have to pay Charlie, these are on the house," She magicked the books into a cloth tote, and set it onto the counter. Than slowly made her way to where he was standing, "Would you like to help me hire a couple of employees for my shop, already have August, a free house elf of Draco's, who insisted he come with me here. He did most of the constructing of the shop, following his masters own blue prints, a very hard worker. He lost his ability to speak, by the owners before my husband secretly freed him. I was so mad when he brought August home, until he explained the reasoning."

Just than there was a pop, and a small creature appeared with a tea tray, reaching towards the witch. His ears were pointing up, and he was bouncing on his heals, as his eyes took in the new person.

Hermione smiled at the elf, as she pointed to a small table, where there was a couple of chairs, "You are to good to me August, what would I do without you, please set the tray there."

Charlie watched as the little creature set the tea set, and than popped out of the store, leaving him alone with the witch again, "How did he know you'd be here, and to bring some tea."

"He probably saw us approaching, and popped to his little apartment, to make us some tea. He lives in the attic, looks like a miniature apartment, he did all himself," She stared at her cup of tea, and smiled softly, "He knows exactly how I like my tea, I never have to make adjustments." 

"You're close to him, aren't you?" Charlie took the seat in the opposite chair, and added four cubes of sugar, with a dash of cinnamon.

"He was there for me when we lost Draco, and made sure that I was being taken care of, even slipping sleeping potion in my soup," She looked at the man across from her, before standing to her feet, and walking to the window with her cup, "I am so use to seeing everyone in robes in England, it's almost strange to see wizards, and witch's wearing muggle clothes."

Charlie came up beside her, and gave the young witch a small smile, as he sipped his own tea, "American witch's and wizards, they're a lot more relaxed here."

"I am starting to see that," The witch commented with a small smile, before setting her cup on the table, before turning back to the Chief, "I honestly forgot August had the blue prints for the shop, and didn't think he would had already arranged everything. I think I should buy him a pair of new suspenders tomorrow."

"I noticed his lip print suspenders when he was here," Charlie remembered, setting his own cup down, and walking back to the window, "If you see my parents let them know you know me, they might give you a discount."

"I just realized you're the son, who they thought I should go out with, when your mom came here for tea," She had a pretty blush on her face, and she went to behind the counter, "We have an arrangement, I give them books whenever they want, and they give me potion supplies," she winked at the older man, "They were right about you being handsome. I didn't know you were the same relation, until you told me about your parents earlier, and now I see you look like your mom."

"Yes, that is what my dad says, and it's a little weird my mom was trying to set me up with you," He noticed as a smile dropped from her lips, and immediately hurried to her side, and took a hold of her hand, "Nothing against you Hermione, actually think you're beautiful, but don't like knowing mom is playing match maker."

A smile returned to her lips, as she stared up at him, not letting go of his hand, "You're really an amazing man, Charlie Swan." She reached and cupped his cheek, before standing on her tip toes, and kissing his other cheek, "Thanks for coming here with me." She immediately let go, and turned to distract herself with the Quill shelf, as she tried to hide the blush, "I think I will stay here a little longer, and I will see you later."

The older wizard nodded, as he walked to where she was, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Let's go out to eat tomorrow, I will pick you up around six," he offered.

She looked over her shoulder, and gave a small shy smile, "I will like that Charlie."

This should be interesting...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Twilight.**

 **Back to Magic**

 **Chapter 2**

"What is this place?" Hermione asked as she stepped out of the outdoor fireplace, only to see a bench for two, with some candles lit around them.

"This is my parents garden, that was why I wanted to floo here, so we could be somewhere private," Charlie answered, as he helped his date into a chair, before taking his own seat, "My families house elves prepared pasta with shrimp, and a chocolate pie for desert, with a bottle of red wine direct from our families vinyard."

"Your family owns house elves?" Asked a not so impressed witch, as she set her napkin on her lap.

"They're rescued from abusive families, who either died out and needed a home, or were sent to jail for breaking our laws," Answered the wizard, just as a little elf popped in with two plates, wearing a tie die t-shirt, and a flower head band around it's small head.

"Hello Macy," Charlie greeted the creature, patting it's shoulder with a smile, "The food smells amazing, I want you to meet Miss Hermione Granger-Malfoy."

The little elf bowed, so low that her nose touched her painted toes, "Macy is honored Miss, she hear all about Miss, and is happy to serve. Macy's people free her, and gave her work here, when old master past away."

Hermione smiled at the creature, as she reached out her hand, for the small elf to take, "I love your shirt, did you do it yourself?"

"Macy does shirt herself, Lady of house buy's me shirts, and dies as payment making Macy very happy," Answered a happy Macy, as she took the offered hand, and brought it to her cheek, "Macy happy young master, he finds good witch to date, not like-"

"That's enough Macy, let us eat our food please," The Chief interrupted, smiling at the young woman, once the elf had vanished, "She loves to talk."

"She's a sweet elf," The witch explained, as she began to eat her food, "This is the best shrimp pasta I ever had."

"Dobson, he's the one that cooks all the meals, and get's paid in fun aprons. Each one of our elves get paid in what suit's there personality, since none of them will except money from us. Pugsy get's paid in overalls, Tyra get's paid in doll dresses since she love's to dress up, Friday get's paid in photo albums since he loves taking pictures, and you know the other two's payment."

"I pay August in suspenders, and toddler pants, since he likes to wear them while going out," The young witch explained, as she leaned back in her chair, and brought her glass of wine to her mouth, "Your family makes there own wine too, where do they sell it at?"

"Mother, and Tyra, they sale bottles at a Farmer Market in seattle, of course mother has a charm to make Tyra look like a little girl to everyone. That is there weekly outing, and then mother gets her dresses at a vendor that makes doll clothes," Charlie laughed at his dates surprised expression, causing her to blush a little, "I know that because when I was a little boy, everyone thought Tyra was my little sister, with mothers illusion charm on her. Tyra was also my nanny elf, and one of the oldest in the house, besides Dobson."

"You guys take such great care of your house elf's, it's nice to know that not all pure-blood families treat there elves like slaves," Explained the young woman, smiling as a slice of chocolate pie appeared in front of her, "How did you know chocolate was my favorite?"

"Because I am often in the diner, when you order one of the chocolate deserts, after finishing your meals," Answered Charlie, as he began to eat his own, "I wanted you to have good Italian food, and knew Dobson made the best of everything, you should try his enchilada's, and chili relano's."

"Sounds like another date," Teased the young woman, reaching across the table, and giving her dates hand a squeeze, "and it sound delicious."

 **Three Months Later**

"Charlie?"

"Yes dear?" Asked Charlie, as he laid on his sofa, with an arm wrapped around the witch's waist, "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, just my shop opening, and what your parents think," She asked turning to face her companion, and running her fingers through his messy brown hair.

"They are excited knowing we're dating, since I told my mom a couple weeks ago, when I went to visit there shop. You would had thought my dad never seen me before, when he saw me step into the shop," He chuckled as he remembered his parents reaction.

"That explains why your mother brought me a basket of ingredients, and keeps hugging me whenever she see's me now," Hermione explained with a smile, than thought about his daughter, "Have you told Bella, and her family, they deserve to know."

"Told Bella, the day I took you on our first date, and Alice, picked out a wardrobe for me. I don't always look that good," The Chief answered, bringing his hand to her cheek, and softly kissing her lips. "They actually want me to invite you for dinner."

"I like the Cullins," The witch explained, remembering from when she interviewed the coven, when she worked for the DOM. "I think Alice, she might had known we would happen, the way she kept looking at me."

"She can see the future, depending on our decisions right?" Charlie asked sitting up, and pulling the young woman with him, "We should get going, before my mother sends a howler for us."

"Do I look alright?" Asked the witch, as she went up to his bathroom, and looked herself over in the mirror, "I want to make a good impression, since this is our first time going to there house as a couple, and not just on our own."

"You look beautiful." He wrapped his arms around from behind her, and placed a gentle kiss to her crown, "We'll apperate there if you want to side along."

She nodded as she wrapped an arm around his waist, and rested her head against his chest, "I trust you."

(Line Break)

As soon as the couple appeared, Hermione, was pulled into a bone crushing hug, by the matron of the shop. She looked at the older witch, and smiled at Charlie, "Think there happy to see me."

"Happy that our son is with a fine young lady, no one deserves to be alone," The older wizard explained, coming out from in front of the shop, holding a basket full dried rose petals, "These are for your book shop, so when the costumers come in, they can smell the sweet scent of wild roses."

"Oliver, you really didn't have to," She wrapped her arm around the older wizard, as his son took the basket from him, "Thank you for coming to the opening, it'll be nice to have people I know."

Oliver walked over to his wife, and wrapped his arms around her, as he looked at the young witch, "Robin, and I, we have been looking forward to your opening, and have invited some of our friends to come."

Charlie used his free hand to take a hold of the witches, as he turned to leave the shop, "If we don't get going now, the long line of people might thing, that you cancled the opening."

Hermione hurried to the door, and saw a long line of witch, wizards, and other creatures waiting in line, right outside the red door of her shop. She ran her fingers through her hair, as she turned to look at the three, "How do I look, I w-"

Robin took the young woman in her arms, and gave a reassuring hug, before leading her out of the potions shop, and to her own shop, "Best to get it over with Deary."

A new confidence resided in the younger witch, as she stood in front of her door, and faced the line of people, "I want to thank you all for coming to the grand openeing of 'The Lion and Serpent Bookshop', and hope you find everything to your hearts content. You will get a free quill with your purchases today, and if you need any assistance, please feel free to ask one of the elves. Remember they are not here to serve you, but to assist you if you need anthing." She turned and waved her wand at the door, causing it to open for the guest, "Enjoy your visit."

Oliver walked around the shop, tossing rose petals all about, as his wife stood behind the counter with the witch. He had reddish brown hair, and dark brown eyes, and stood at about six-one like his son. He was wearing traditional robes, with a muggle tie with books on it around his neck. He smiled as he talked to some of the guest.

Robin stood at about five-five, with long brown hair in a tight bun, and green eyes. She wear a muggle sun dress with a sweater. She smiled as people paid for there books, as she placed quills in there bags.

Charlie had his mothers face, but was tall like his dad, and had his eyes. He was climbing up ladders, as he reached for books costumers wanted. He walked to where the witch of the hour was stand, and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, "Everyone is thankful they finally opened a bookstore here, now they don't have to go to Salem, which has the only other bookstore in the USA."

"I can't believe how much business we're getting, and it's only been three hours since we opened," The young witch explained, she smiled as she watch August, and Robin, as they rung up costumers.

"Draco, he would had been proud of you, it's going to be a huge success," Charlie placed a kiss to his girlfriends cheek, before going to go stand with his dad.

Everything was working out.

 **(Another Break Line)**

 **A/N: I don't know what to write about.**


End file.
